


【带卡】斯坎儿先生的私人辅导

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 预警：一波没头没脑的OOC正向你扑面而来！！再预警：魔改原著某些设定。这是对原著的不尊重，我懂，但我还是要改。剧情梗概：俏寡妇斯坎儿穿越时空手把手教仔土谈恋爱
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	【带卡】斯坎儿先生的私人辅导

黑发少年弓着腰坐在树枝上，双腿焦虑不安地来回摆动，两道细长的眉毛怨气满满地紧拧着。他的运动衣上还沾着第三演练场上的尘土，微小但惹人烦躁的疼痛从脸上肿胀的淤青里恶作剧似的冒出来。

不过比起这些习以为常的皮肉之苦，最让他懊恼的莫过于同组那个银毛队友，在演练赢了之后不仅不帮他分析哪里出了错，而且居然落井下石数落他：

“宇智波家的万年吊车尾。”

银毛冷峻的眼神里充满了不近人情的杀气，足够把他按在地上又打一顿。

而他却被怒火堵得喘不上气，一开口结结巴巴说出一串“你你你你你！！”

你根本连宇智波都不是！！轮不到你来教训我！！

“当时要是这样说就好了！”带土一拳砸在树干上，身下树枝随之颤颤巍巍晃了晃，叶子轻飘飘飞落下来。

“哟，树上那位！”

带土寻声望去。树下粽发的男人向他招手，

“没错，就是你。宇智波带土。”

“你是谁？”带土警惕地打量着这个可疑的路人。这个人的装束十分独特 — 长风衣与围巾的组合看上去不像是木叶村的忍者，眼周紫色的妆容让他的表情模糊而神秘。

“我叫斯坎儿。”男人摆弄了一下胸前的相机回答，“为了寻求重大新闻而东奔西走的摄影师。”

“那么南边和北边呢？”

“这个嘛……下次做自我介绍的时候我会记得加上的。”斯坎儿微微一笑，让唇角那枚小痣愈加昭然。

“你怎么知道我的名字？”

“不要小瞧我收集的信息能力，我知道的事情很多。我不仅知道你的名字，我还知道你现在为什么烦恼。”

“我不信！你说来听听！”带土随手折下一截树枝，指着斯坎儿说。

“你今天这么垂头丧气躲在这里一个人生闷气，是因为你们小队里那个叫旗木卡卡西的家伙吧……

“我猜你大概在演练的时候又输掉了。唔……输得很惨，根本没有翻盘的机会……”

斯坎儿扫了一眼带土脸上狼狈的淤青，继续说道，

“不仅输掉了比试，连颜面都输得一文钱不剩……

“换做是别人也罢。你是不会介意这种程度的说辞的。但是，旗木卡卡西可能有点不同了……”

“你很在意他对你的看法。就算从他那里得不到赞美之言，你也希望得到他的认可，比方说，「你有很大的潜力，未来也有赢的可能性」这种话。

“你已经拼劲全力修行，花了不少时间和力气，但好像都没有太大的成效，而你的进步他也完全视而不见。你试图变成一个独当一面的忍者以证明你自己，但无论你如何努力，都完全无法吸引他的注意，反倒只会让他厌烦。越是想要接近他，越是会被拒绝。

“虽然嘴上从来不说，但是带土君心里一定很不好受吧？”

被斯坎儿一语中的揭穿心里隐藏多时的秘密，带土有些诧异，彻底打消了诡辩的念头，鬼使神差点了点头。

“唉，情况看起来不是很乐观呢……”斯坎儿幽幽叹息道。

“我现在还没有开写轮眼。等我开了写轮眼，笨卡卡一定会对我刮目相看。”带土给自己鼓气似的说，“到时候，整个小队，不，整个木叶都由我来保护！我会成为很厉害的忍者！还会成为木叶村的火影！看他到时候服不服我！”

“嗯，想法是不错……”斯坎儿若有所思地偏过头，“可是就算是宇智波一族，也并非人人都可以开启写轮眼。开眼之后，能够熟练掌控运用高级的瞳术，也需要很长一段时间。你身边也没有什么可以帮助你修炼写轮眼瞳术的族人，以你的领悟力……恕我直言，你连最基础的火遁都会烧到自己手指，写轮眼的话，恐怕需要比别人更久一点的时间……你确定你自己真的能够坚持到那个时候？”

“喂，我说，斯坎儿，你一路跟踪我，打探我的消息，到头来尽说些丧气的话，到底是什么意思啊！你该不会是什么人派来坑害我的吧！”带土把手里的树枝抛到一边，翻身一跃跳下树，拦在斯坎儿面前质问道。

“带土君这样对我下定论，未免有些轻率了。我不过是个热衷于收集有趣消息的摄影师罢了，既不会忍术，也没有野心。如果带土君现在对我动手，立刻就可以了结我的性命，我又何必这样做呢？”斯坎儿眯起眼睛示弱般地笑了笑，狭长的眼角流露出类似于无辜和委屈的表情，“我只是机缘巧合了解到一些你的信息，又不想在一边冷眼旁观坐视不理，就自作主张地想要为你提供一些小小的帮助而已……”斯坎儿挠了挠头，若无其事地向后退了几步，“当然，如果带土君不需要这样的帮助，权当我自取无趣，我就不在这里久留了……”

斯坎儿转身将要离开，带土先其一步冲上前去挡在了道路中间，

“你打算怎样帮我？”

“我会根据我所掌握的信息，提供一些建议供你参考。据我观察，到目前为止，带土君都是在用自己的方式努力展现自己的能力，用你的一腔热情引起对方的共鸣 — 倒不是说你做的不对，或是做的不够，只是对于卡卡西来说，可能这样的方法可能不太适用。”

斯坎儿停顿片刻，缓缓启口，

“你要用卡卡西喜欢的方式去赢得他的理解和认同。”

带土的疑念散去一多半，反倒对于这位陌生的来者产生了一分莫名的亲近感。他费力解读着斯坎儿迷雾般的眼神，喃喃自语道，

“卡卡西喜欢的方式……”

“没错。我问问你，旗木卡卡西对什么比较感兴趣？”

“他啊，他对谁都是那副臭脸，跟没睡醒生起床气似的。别看他对我这样，他对别人更是爱答不理。我们隔壁班的那个西瓜皮，天天缠着他比试，还自作多情把他当做什么一辈子的对手 — 对手个屁！跟屁虫还差不多。笨卡卡根本没把他放在眼里……”

“不是对谁，而是对什么样的事情。”斯坎儿及时打断了带土继续喋喋不休的跑题。

“那大概是忍术吧。他很喜欢研究忍术。”

“我也是这么认为的。所以，你需要投其所好。”

“具体要怎么做呢？”带土的小圆脸上写满了好奇。

斯坎儿狡黠的微笑一闪而过，随即显露出策略家那样睿智的神色。他郑重其事地说道：

“下次你们班集合的时候，你千万不能迟到。不仅不能迟到，还要比卡卡西早到。去了之后，你要向水门老师请教这样一件事情……然后等卡卡西来了，你一定要这样做……”

斯坎儿弯下腰，贴在带土耳边细声耳语一番，

“记住了吗？”

“记住了，记住了！”带土听罢，惊愕而欣喜地瞪大了眼睛，忙不迭地点头。

*

第二天早上水门班集合的时候，带土破天荒第一个来到了写着あん字样的正门口 — 多亏了三个闹钟的轮番轰炸和一个冷水澡，他在扶老奶奶过马路然后帮老爷爷打扫院子之后仍然保持着十足的精神。

按照斯坎儿提出的计划，第一步是要向水门老师学习一个连名为“螺旋丸”的忍术。这是一个尚未被开发完全的术，带土前几天去水门老师家聚餐的时候听玖辛奈师母提及过，师母还说这个术特别适合带土，如果多加练习，一定会练成完全形态的高级忍术。在带土的软磨硬泡胡搅蛮缠下，水门老师最终答应把最基本的原理告诉带土。

带土学着水门老师的样子，照猫画虎将查克拉聚集在手心，几缕弧状的光束缓缓旋转起来。

“唉，吊车尾，你手心里拿着什么东西？”不知什么时候，卡卡西出现在带土身后。

带土警觉地收敛起掌心的查克拉，刻意把手背过身后，“不是什么东西，是我新学的一个很厉害的忍术。”

“什么忍术？我怎么从来没见过？”

凭借查克拉的颜色来看，这并不是带土通常使用的火遁。

“秘密。”带土故弄玄虚地撩起眉头，“水门老师特意传授给我的。他说这个术只适合我学习，不能随便告诉你。”

“有什么忍术大家不能一起学习呢？”

“你上次可不是这么说的。你说，脑子笨的人不能一下子学习太多，不然知识塞不进去都浪费了。你已经在修炼千鸟了，我怕你一下接受不了那么多忍术，脑袋会炸掉的。”

“一句玩笑，你还当真了。带土，你告诉我行么？”

带土怀疑自己产生了幻听，他甚至从卡卡西的口吻中听出一种颇为温软的请求。不过他还是故作冷淡地回绝了卡卡西。

“现在不行。大家马上要出任务去了，等任务结束再说吧。”

**— — 斯坎儿说，一定不要随随便便透露水门老师教的招数，而是要酷酷地拒绝对方，满不在乎地走到一边，静静观察对方的反应。**

水门班今天的任务是寻找丢失的小猫。带土和琳在树丛中仔细搜索，就好像在完成一个S级任务，卡卡西倒是很反常地心不在焉。直到日落，他们才在一棵很高的樱花树上找到了小猫。

带土身手矫健地爬上树，把猫抱在怀里，然后轻巧地跃到地上。

“总算找到你了！”带土安抚着受惊的猫咪，“下次不要再乱跑了哦。”

“带土……”卡卡西把带土拉到一边小声说，“现在任务结束了，你能不能把今天早上那个忍术告诉我？”

吊了一整天胃口，现在差不多是时候揭晓谜底了。带土心想。等到小队解散，他把卡卡西带到一片空旷的坡地，确认四下无人，才小心翼翼展开手心。

一抹不成型的光团实在离真正的螺旋丸相距甚远，但流转的查克拉聚集着涌动的气流，呼吸般一明一灭，让它看上去像是一个奇妙而昭显威力的忍术。

“这是一个近程攻击型的忍术，虽然看上去只是将查克拉凝聚成很小的形状，但是由于密度很高，所以伤害力很大，甚至是一招制敌的必杀之技。”带土有板有眼解释说。

“真的这么厉害吗？”卡卡西端详着带土的掌心，“和千鸟相比呢？”

“比千鸟厉害多了。不信比比看就知道了！”带土自信满满地比划了一下。

话说到这份上，自然是要比试的。两人拉开架势，准备一决高下。带土再次聚集起查克拉，俯身压低重心。刚刚习得的技术还未被完善，他心中略感不安，还未等他想好应对的策略，卡卡西便飞速结印，擒着闪耀的雷遁迎面飞奔而来。带土无暇顾及手中烛火般摇曳不定的查克拉，只是硬着头皮匆匆向前奔跑，周围的山野和树木皆幻化成斑驳的色块，视野随即被一片凌冽的冰蓝色填满。

一阵凶猛的冲击波如疾风般卷起周围的砂石，千鸟的寒光在即将触及带土胸口的瞬间黯淡下来。带土在余波的推搡中跌跌撞撞摇晃几步倒在地上，手中微弱的查克拉烟尘似的消散而去。

“吊车尾，你简直在拿自己的性命开玩笑！如果我再晚一步收手，你现在就是一具尸体！”

卡卡西居高临下地看着带土，冰霜笼罩的黑眸里此刻盛满了恼怒，

“修炼得这么差劲还胡乱吹嘘！你简直笨到不可理喻！水门老师怎么会有你这种学生！我怎么会有你这样的队友！”

过度的奔跑和冲撞让带土的气息变得紊乱不堪，他喘息着伸出手，希望借助对方的力气重新站起来。但卡卡西决然转过身，单薄的身影融入黄昏微凉的余光中。

*

Kuso！

带土踢起一粒石子。石子飞出去掀起一层浅浅的尘土，在空中无力地弹了几下，死气沉沉地滚落到地上。

“哟，带土君！又见面了！”斯坎儿正站在带土身后，笑眯眯地看着他，“怎么样，计划进行得顺利吗？”

“一点都不顺利！烂透了！斯坎儿，你出的鬼点子根本就不管用！害得我又被卡卡西臭骂了一顿！”虽然用螺旋丸和千鸟对峙的事情是自己一时冲动搞砸了，并不在斯坎儿的计划内，但带土还是不由分说向这位唯一的倾听者发泄不满。

“看你这副样子，好像确实遇到些小麻烦呢……”

“太难了！我不干了！”带土瘪着嘴抱怨。

“哦？真的吗？带土君真的现在就要放弃吗？”

“笨卡卡根本就对我讨厌至极！他个大垃圾！根本不懂我！就知道跟我发脾气！我做什么都是错的！”

“我倒是不这么认为呢……”斯坎儿慢条斯理地说，“相反，我认为他正在试图慢慢理解你的心情，用他的方式表达他对你的在意。

“他表现得很愤怒，是因为他很困惑。我猜他是这么想的：根本还没有修炼好的忍术，怎么就可以这样冒冒失失使用呢？平时逞能也就算了，这次也太没有分寸了。万一真的是在战场上遇到了敌人，会很危险的。

“交峙的一瞬间，他也会很害怕你死掉。”

“真的吗？”带土迟疑地问，心中期许和疑虑参半。

“我不会骗你的，你和他的距离正在慢慢缩短。”斯坎儿揉了揉带土乱糟糟的黑发，“你可是要成为火影的男人哦！不可以轻言放弃！”

“那你还有什么别的办法吗？”

“办法当然有。”斯坎儿凑近带土身边压低了声音，柔软的声线旋绕在带土耳畔，“下个月月底的时候……”

带土认真听着，顿悟似的应和，却又觉得斯坎儿如此待他有些蹊跷，

“话说，你干嘛要帮我？”

“我帮助现在的你，看上去确实没有什么道理，但从长远的角度去看，这么做对于未来的我，是有好处的。”

“我不懂。”

“现在的你当然不会懂，但以后你就会明白了。打个简单的比方吧 — 你现在还没有开写轮眼，但等你开眼之后，就能够看清很多现在无法洞穿的事情了。”

“所以说，等我开了写轮眼，这一切都可以解释通了吗？”带土似懂非懂地眨眨眼睛。

“大概是这样吧。”

“哦……”带土似懂非懂地应了一声。

“加油啊带土君！”斯坎儿笑了笑。

*

翌月月末，到了斯坎儿先前提及的日子，卡卡西并没有来参加水门班的集训，水门老师也没有解释为什么，只是简单地说卡卡西需要请假一天，明天就会继续和大家一起参加训练和任务。

不过带土知道，今天是卡卡西的父亲旗木佐云的祭日。

关于旗木佐云的传闻，带土很小的时候曾听说过。那段时间村里的人们曾对这件事议论纷纷，也曾有过不少褒贬不一的评论。然而作为当事人的卡卡西却从来对此闭口不提，不为此辩驳，也不为此惋惜，就好像从整个事件中被剥离出来，成为一个与之不相关的孤立个体。

时间久了，议论声早已平息。不会再有人记得很多年前的这一天，正如不会有人仍然保存着对于旗木佐云的记忆。

演练场上，一切如往日一样照旧进行。孤掌难鸣，没有了卡卡西，小队里少了很多争执，却也变得有些索然无趣。难得带土抛掷的十几柄手里剑都正中靶心，还施展出一个像模像样的豪火球之术，但因为那个平日里针锋相对的队友的缺席，这样的成就也变得有些乏味。

快要解散时，带土单独留下来，问了水门老师这样的问题：

“老师，我想要更多地知道，关于木叶白牙的传说。”

落日抽去最后一缕赭红，白日的温度在初上的星辰中缓缓散退。带土褪下深蓝色的运动衣，换上一件素色的羽织，淌着夜色出了门。明知道对方不想被打扰，但他还是扣响了那扇老宅的大门。

无人应门。松动的木门摇晃着打开一道缝隙，宅邸里晦暗不明，几支将要烧尽的白烛投下数道稀薄的光影。银发的少年寂然端坐在正堂中，消瘦的背影浸泡在一轮玄月的清光下，四下弥散的黑暗让他的表情难以辨清。

带土不禁联想起佛堂中参禅的僧侣，如同松柏般岿然不动的肃穆。但不同于那些僧侣，眼前的少年身上散发着一种无以言表的孤独，表面上静止着，情绪却在悲苦中沉浮，叫人有一种想要拥抱的冲动。

被窸窣的足音所惊动，卡卡西倏然回过头，有些惊异地望向带土，

“吊车尾，你来干什么！”

“虽然你没有说，但是我知道你今天没有来训练的原因。”

“我不需要你的同情。”卡卡西背过身去，回绝道。

“我不是来同情你的。”带土没有理会卡卡西冷漠的态度，兀然走进厅堂，“我来祭奠我的英雄。”

卡卡西短暂地滞在原地，似乎在迟缓地理解带土所说的话，然后慢慢向旁边挪动了一下，腾出一小片空间。带土盘腿坐下来，安静地守在卡卡西身边，没再说什么。

**— — 只需要在这天晚上陪着他就好，什么都不需要做。**

斯坎儿是这样说的。

一整夜，两人就这样并肩坐着，聆听着彼此的呼吸。正中的长桌上，银白色的查克拉短刀熠熠泛着细腻的辉光，并没有杀气，更像是一道无声的暗语。

晚风吹过他们肩头，带土轻轻地伸出手，将那只骨节分明的手攥在自己手掌中。

有些孤独，既然无法诉说，便不必多说，不如让它归于沉默。

*

带土再一次见到斯坎儿是几个月以后。如同前两次一样，这个谜一般的男人出人意料地从天而降。

“嘿嘿，斯坎儿，告诉你，最近我跟笨卡卡关系变得很不错，他脾气变好了很多，也不会成天数落我了！”这一次，带土迫不及待地先向斯坎儿汇报近况。

“做得不错，带土君。”斯坎儿拍着带土的肩膀赞赏道。

“你快告诉我，接下来还需要做什么！”带土兴奋地问。

斯坎儿的微笑稍纵即逝，雾霭般的瞳眸里露出带土从未见过的，类似于焦虑的神色，

“我打听到一些不太好的消息……听说，最近五大国都会有不好的事情发生……”

“不好的事情……你是说，战争吗？”

“我说不清楚。”斯坎儿眼神黯淡了下来，“也许带土君和同伴们也会身陷危险之中……”

“有我，还有笨卡卡，还有琳和水门老师在的话，一定不会出问题的。”

“我相信你是一位有勇有谋的忍者。”斯坎儿严肃地看着带土，“你要答应我，无论发生什么，你都要和你的同伴们在一起，不能分开。卡卡西也好，琳也好，你们一定要一起行动，不可以有人落单。”

“你放心，我绝对不会让我的同伴身处危险的！”带土言之凿凿。

“我已经没有什么可以帮助到你的了。”斯坎儿轻轻弯起眼角，一个温柔的微笑便被勾勒而出，“剩下的就交给你了，带土。”

*

战火一触即发，延烧着五大国的疆土。

纵然没有太多经验，水门班的少年们在急迫的战况下成为木叶的主力军。神无毗桥后方，琳被岩隐忍者虏获，前方敌人正在步步逼近，卡卡西与带土身陷重重危机。

“琳不会出事的。她是医疗忍者，在战争中会得以善待。我们需要立刻攻入岩忍前方基地。”身为队长的卡卡西发出指令。

“卡卡西，就算你的忍术很厉害，但你这样单独行动，很难有胜算。我们先去把琳救出来，然后我们三个一起去干掉剩下的敌人！”

“再不赶过去，对方一定会加强增援，到时候任务就完全失败了。”

“你说过，医疗忍者会被囚禁在后方，那里不会有很多敌人。我们速战速决，等救了琳一起赶回来也不迟！”

“身为忍者，一切要以任务为先。”卡卡西警示道。

带土对于卡卡西的决定不敢苟同。以他的性格，当时只想一怒之下放几句狠话，然后自己单独去救琳。可彼时斯坎儿的话却莫名又在他耳畔回响起来。

— — 无论发生什么，你都要和你的同伴们在一起，不能分开。

眼前这个近似乎无情，为了任务而至同伴于不顾的队长，与那个寒夜里独自舔舐寂寞伤痕的少年重叠在一起。

“卡卡西，你记得那天晚上我们一起为佐云先生守夜么？

“我不想让你之后的每个晚上，都活在困惑与忏悔之中。

“我知道你为什么执意独自去执行这个任务。

“不管别人是怎么说的，我认为，木叶白牙是真正的英雄。”

“你真的……是这样认为的？”卡卡西眼光闪动，声线也变得不平稳。

“而你身上，流着英雄的血液。”带土激动地说。

卡卡西似乎下了很大决心，终于与带土并肩奔往敌后。被囚禁的少女见到两位同伴，顿时不再恐惧，随即施展的幻术则让身边几位敌人陷入昏迷，降低了救援的难度。

然而当他们三人赶回岩忍基地的时候，对方早已加强守卫。仅是一步踏入敌人的埋伏，事先布好的数千起爆符一齐轰然炸裂，气浪翻滚升腾，满天飞沙走石。一个岩忍趁虚而入，擒着苦无冲向卡卡西。起爆符浓密的烟尘遮蔽了众人视线，直到敌人贴近，才显现身形。

察觉敌人的卡卡西飞速发动千鸟，雷遁如蓝色的炎火般灼烧开来。

然而千鸟的弊端在此时也暴露无遗，雷电的光芒成为敌人藏身的最佳屏障。岩忍借机移动到卡卡西视线无以触及的死角，再次发起进攻。纵然卡卡西身手矫健也避之不及，苦无锐利的尖端直指卡卡西左眼。正在敌人欲将动手之际，带土猛地扑了过去，用力把卡卡西推向一边。

刀口偏移了几度，落在卡卡西左肩上。一串殷红的血滴随着卡卡西向后倒戈飞溅出来。

“全员撤退！”无视鲜血淋漓的伤口，卡卡西命令带土和琳撤离到安全区域。

以卡卡西小队目前的战力，正面攻击地方基地恐怕不是明智之举。三人一路撤退，躲到不远处石洞中。

救治伤员是当务之急。碧荧的查克拉从琳手心源源不断注入卡卡西的伤口，细胞生长的速度被催化，一道尤深的刀口奇迹般快速愈合。

“带土！”卡卡西突然惊愕地盯着带土。

“怎么了？”

“你的眼睛！”卡卡西指着带土的眼睛，“是双勾玉的形状。你现在，开启写轮眼了！”

“开眼……”作为写轮眼的拥有者，带土反倒表现出异常的淡然，他瞥了一眼卡卡西，小声说，“大概是因为……那一瞬间……我以为你要死了……”

“我已经没事了。”卡卡西安慰道，“我们现在需要重新制定一套作战方案。”

“你之前失败，是因为发动千鸟会影响你的视线。现在我有写轮眼了，我来做你的眼睛，我帮你观察敌人的位置，然后通过这个告诉你！”带土指了指耳朵上的无线电通话设备。

水门班重整旗鼓，再次潜入岩忍基地。带土和琳隐藏在遮蔽物后观测敌情，卡卡西则是单刀直入向岩忍头目发起进攻。岩忍头目未料到木叶的人会这么快折返，防备上有些措手不及，将自己完完全全暴露在千鸟的攻击范围内。

“卡卡西，小心，你身后还有敌人！”耳机里传来带土的声音。

卡卡西装作佯攻头目，却在一瞬间调转身体，瞄准身后的敌人，在写轮眼配合下，千鸟终于展现出百分百的威力。带土仿佛就在他身边，他们合二为一，将力量集结在一起，势如破竹锐不可当。雷霆万钧，千鸟嘶鸣，盛大的雷焰直穿胸膛，将心脏粉碎。

与此同时，带土冲上去从侧面发动奇袭，将岩忍头目置于死地。

霎时间，岩忍众人溃不成军，纷纷夺路而逃。

带土帅气地抛掷出藏在口袋里的起爆符，神无毗桥在惊天的爆炸声中化作灰烬。

也许是因为写轮眼的洞察力，带土星辰般明亮的目光拨开漫天的烟霾，寻到了那双也在凝望着他的眼睛。像是被无形的线绳牵引着，他们一步步向彼此靠近，直到只剩下一步之遥的距离。

当那段距离无法在被缩短，带土突然莽撞地将卡卡西揽进自己的怀中，脏兮兮的双手紧紧抱住对方的腰。面对突如其来的拥抱，卡卡西有些恍然失措，只是安静地靠着带土，银色的发丝柔软地贴付在他颈窝。

带土的心脏跳得很快，他全身都在无以抑制地发抖，但他确定要这样做，也确定这是对的时候。

周围是一片破败的废墟，地上躺着横七竖八的尸骸，卡卡西脸上落满了污灰和血迹，从琳的角度不知道能不能看到他们，可是他不在乎。他合上眼，唇瓣贴上卡卡西的额头，轻轻落下一枚滚烫的吻。

“这个，”带土低下头，掩藏着红得发烫的脸颊，“送你升任上忍的礼物。”

新进上忍没有拒绝，羞涩地说了声谢谢，小心珍藏起这份迟来的厚礼。

*

第三次忍界大战以和平作为终章。

神无毗桥之战水门班无人战亡，那场战役中诞生了两位英雄 — 一位成为了木叶的五代目火影，另一位成为了现任暗部队长。

多年后，五代目火影宇智波带土在自己家抽屉最底层翻出一台似曾相识的照相机，抚过机身的那一刻，他仿佛重拾十三岁那年一段缥缈的记忆。

这些年来他再也没有见过斯坎儿 — 那个男人如一团紫色的迷雾，飘入他的生命里，又匆匆散去。他知道，那是一段妙不可言的偶遇。

**如今他已开启万花筒写轮眼，也看到了那个懵懂的少年看不到的世界。**

窗外落日的余晖温和地洒落在宁静的村落。遥遥望去，他看到一抹银白色的身影 — 他的暗部队长刚刚执行完任务，马上就要回家了。带土小心翼翼将相机放回原处，合上抽屉。

于是摄影师斯坎儿成为他心里永恒的秘密。

**-完-**

**Author's Note:**

> 补充一个多余的设定：斯坎儿要遵守“时光旅行者守则”，所以不可以被卡卡西看见，也不可以剧透未来发生的事情。
> 
> PS：好像其他人全程都没有台词，这都是因为我“惜字如金”。


End file.
